role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton F. Topaz
Chairman Clayton F. Topaz (クレイトン・F・トパーズ Kureiton F Topāzu) is the head chairman of Topaz Industries, where he takes on the human form "Clayton Woods" to avoid much suspicion. He is an alien criminal and an arc villain used and conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Clayton F. Topaz is a scheming, ruthless, theatrical, careless and somewhat temperamental villain. He is very shady but is also a smooth talker and an excellent businessman, which he uses to good use with his human form "Clayton Woods". He aims to become the kingpin of Chicago, but not without moving out some obstacles out of the way first. While not an excellent fighter, Clayton F. Topaz acts the brains of the Topaz Industries, coming up with all of the plans and strategies and also acting as the face of the company. He is also very savvy on the public and helped build up his own legacy and trust with the people of Chicago and beyond, as he felt this would be useful on exposing on his enemies much later. Also despite working with Black X, he actually harbors a dislike for Black X, as he found Black X to be a failure and waste of time that he quickly regretted to picking as his second-in-command. He has plans to betray him soon, but little does he know Black X has plans of his own... History Debut: The Monster of A Dozen Mouths Clayton F. Topaz made his first appearance in Chicago, Illinois setting up his new Topaz Industries building there and arriving there to meet up with his hired monster Many Mouths to visit. Along the way he drove in a white car to there, gaining the attention of Booker. As Clayton finally arrived at the Topaz Industries building, there he met up with Many Mouths and the two changed into their true forms. Many Mouths and Clayton F. Topaz then began to discuss on the progress of the Food Depravation plan was going, to which Many Mouths stated she was successful so far. Clatyon F. Topaz was pleased with the results, but told Many Mouths that she wasn't doing a good job of taking cover as Booker was able to detect her. Many Mouths realized her error and then Clayton F. Topaz assured, stating that to make up for it, he would then assign her to eat Commander Booker and his family. Many Mouths happily agreed to do so, stating that she would devour anything that moves. At that moment though, Commander Booker himself had then entered the building they were in, much to both Many Mouths's and Clayton F. Topaz's disdain. Clayton F. Topaz then commanded Many Mouths that she had to go out and carry out her mission now, while he would stay behind and acts as cover for her and distract Booker. Many Mouths then nodded and headed out to Chicago to continue depraving the city of food. Clayton F. Topaz then changed into his human form and began to speak with Commander Booker, assuring him though that whatever he was looking for was not with him. Booker was determined to search however; Clayton then decided to play along and asked to search downstairs, to which Booker agreed to do. They then both got into an elevator and went to the 15th level, there where they continued their search. While Booker grew more suspicious of Clayton, Neo SquidMask then appeared and popped out of the water fountain, confusing Clayton F. Topaz. FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask then also both arrived; to which Clayton asked if they were acquaintaces of Booker's. Just then, Many Mouths attacked in the center of Chicago, and Booker and the Shadowbloods fled to to the center of Chicago, allowing Clayton F. Topaz to then retreat back into his building hideout. Following Many Mouth's defeat, Clayton F. Topaz then begin to lament on Many Mouth's defeat. Black X then entered the room, to which Clayton F. Topaz remarked on how it was just him and lamented on Many Mouths's defeat again. After Clayton began to monologue to himself some more, Clayton then assigned Black X to find themselves a new monster, to which Black X nodded in agreement and began searching right away. Clayton F. Topaz then stated that this was just merely the beginning... Bomb Them! Eyes of Destruction Following after the defeat of Many Mouths, Black X then hired Evil Eye to arrive at Topaz Industries for his assignment. As Evil Eye arrived quickly to Topaz Industries HQ; there he met Clayton F. Topaz himself. Clayton F. Topaz then assigned Evil Eye to his mission to destroy Chicago, Ilinois by using a barrage of gas bombs. Black X then handed Evil Eye a briefcase full of gas bombs; which Evil Eye accepted. Clayton F. Topaz then told Evil Eye if he were to meet Booker; he best kill him and then told him to carry out his mission. Evil Eye accepted the mission gladly and then changed into his human form, heading out. A few days later, Evil Eye was then defeated, much to Clayton's displeasure. Regardless, Clayton was determined. Clayton then had Black X contact another monster, but Black X had already done so in case Evil Eye failed; out bursting from a wall then came Flamey Von Hardoff! Clayton grinned, as he couldn't wait to send Flamey out into battle... Phantom Flames from the Prison Camp from Hell Following Flamey Von Hardoff's mission on capturing children and civilians of Chicago, Clayton F. Topaz received a call from Flamey Von Hardoff himself and was given the status report. Clayton asked Flamey if he had met up with Booker yet, to which Flamey answered "nein". Clayton then ordered Flamey to also terminate him before he could catch him. Clayton then signed off and wished Flamey luck. Later on following Flamey Von Hardoff's eventual defeat, Clayton berated Black X for failing yet again and pinned the blame on him for the failure of his plan, but Black X didn't express any emotion or care whatsoever, much to Clayton's envy. Clayton then dismissed Black X and Black X went back to assigning a new monster for the next job. Publicity Stunt Pt. 1 Clayton F. Topaz then came out of hiding and then decided to strike back--by capturing MoleMask and Neo SquidMask, sending out Black X to capture them this time. Black X was successful and brought them in capsules to him. Clayton F. Topaz cackled, his plan could now be set in motion... Publicity Stunt Pt. 2 During this time, Clayton F. Topaz then took on his human form and appeared on several news stations on TV, publicly denouncing all Shadowbloods to be more harm than good and very dangerous, recalling an incident from a few months ago and more recent events with more Shadowbloods having recently appeared. He also took the time to put up several flyers stating FlamingoMask as a menace to society and also declared Commander Booker as useless and unhelpful. Following Clayton F. Topaz's speech on TV, he then left, as that was the end of it. The news bulletin then announced that he (Clayton) had organized a press conference to take place later that night. Meanwhile back at Topaz Industries, Clayton F. Topaz checked to see if MoleMask and Neo SquidMask were still in their energy barrier cages and then gloated to them some more, but refused to tell them his plan. Clayton F. Topaz then took off downstairs for his press conference. Clayton F. Topaz then greeted and shook hands with many of the visitors to his building and welcomed the reporters. Soon when it became around 7:30, Clayton began his speech on the denouncing the Shadowbloods and prepared to show them all the captured Shadowbloods he had caught. However as he presented them, he noticed that both MoleMask and Neo SquidMask were gone. FlamingoMask and Ayame then used her Ayame Eye against him, forcing Clayton F. Topaz to change back into his alien form; in front of a live audience and on camera. Clayton F. Topaz then began to battle FlamingoMask after fleeing and firing his Crystal Darts some more. Audience members then flee for their lives, with some reporters staying behind and taking photos. Back outside, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at Clayton F. Topaz; Clayton then fired out a crystal dart near FlamingoMask, hitting him in the left arm. FlamingoMask then hurled Shadow Stake against Clayton F. Topaz, only for Topaz to grab it in time and toss it aways. Clayton then rushed up and bashed his crystal staff against him. FlamingoMask then performed Flamingo Dive against Clayton. FlamingoMask followed this up by firing a barrage of Shadow Balls against FlamingoMask, to which Clayton dodged a lot of. Clayton F. Topaz then leaped up high in the air and slashed his Diamond Blades against FlamingoMask, cutting at him and causing him to bleed shadows. Clayton then took off his tie and threw it at FlamingoMask, creating an explosion in his area---however FlamingoMask flew out of the way in time. Clayton then jumped up high again, firing a stream of crystals from his mouth at FlamingoMask to which FlamingoMask created a Flamingo Sheild in time to deflect the crystals. Clayton then tackled FlamingoMask and raised up his staff, preparing to mace him, only for FlamingoMask to use Flamingo Punch against it, breaking his staff. FlamingoMask and Clayton F. Topaz then land down on top of the Topaz Industries HQ, taking their fight there. Enraged, Clayton then fired out more crystal darts from his mouth and fingertips; FlamingoMask then flew up and repeatedly punched and kicked at Clayton, followed up by using Flamingo Dive against him and then bashing his Wrecking Flail against him. Clayton then hurled more tie bombs at FlamingoMask, but he managed to fly out of the way each time; FlamingoMask then fired down his Flamingo Beam at Clayton, dealing with major damage. It seemed Clayton was losing. Clayton then began rapidly firing out more Crystal Darts against FlamingoMask, finally causing him to crash land. As Clayton rushed up to him and got out his diamond blades ready to slice him, FlamingoMask in actuality only pretended to be shot down to catch him off guard and then bashed his Wrecking Flail against his head. As Clayton staggered back, FlamingoMask then used Shadow Slugger against Clayton's right arm, slicing it clean off and shattering it. Clayton then retreated into his headquarters and into his main office. As Clayton began to lament and curse the Shadowbloods some more, Black X then reappeared to him. Clayton then began shift his anger to Black X, questioning why wasn't he there to help him when he needed it, called him useless piece of junk, especially irritated on how Black X did nothing but fail him so far. However Black X then grabbed Clayton by the throat, telling him that "he" (Black X) that the feeling was mutual. Black X then rant about how much of a waste Clayton was and only stuck around with him because he believed he would come in use someday. Black X then said that was a mistake on his part. Black X then threw Clayton against a wall. At that moment, FlamingoMask then came in----to which Black X then flew up and planted a bomb down on the ground, then fled. As the bomb went off near the two, FlamingoMask got prepared---as for Clayton F. Topaz, he tried to flee, only for the bomb to then explode, killing him and destroying Topaz Industries with him. Abilities * Genius Intellect: 'Clayton F. Topaz possess very high intellect, being able to plan ahead of time and knows how to manage business very well. * '''Human Form: '''Clayton F. Topaz can take on a human form as means of disguise known as "'Clayton Woods". * Crystal Manipulation: Clayton F. Topaz has control over crystal material. ** Crystal Darts: Clayton F. Topaz can create darts from his fingers and can shoot them at his opponents like actual darts. They can also be used well for playing dartboards. ** Crystal Staff: Though not much of a weapon, Clayton F. Topaz can create a staff made up of crystals and can use it as real staff and also as a makeshift club. * Diamond Skin: Due to being made up diamond matter, Clayton F. Topaz has diamond hard skin and is very durable to many hits and blows and bullets can reflect right off of him. * Diamond Stream: Clayton F. Topaz could fire out a stream of crystal darts from his mouth as well. * Diamond Blades: Clayton F. Topaz could shift his hands into giant crystal blades that he could use for combat. * Tie Bombs: Clayton F. Topaz's ties were apparently explosive; as he was able to tear off his ties he was wearing and use them like bombs. They were very explosive and could create giant blasts. * Extraordinary Jumper: Clayton F. Topaz could jump up to very high heights. Weaknesses * Combat: While not pathetically weak thanks to his diamond hard skin and good durability, Clayton F. Topaz is lacking in combat power and asides basic punches and kicks, Clayton F. Topaz doesn't like to get his hands dirty much either, preferring to work behind the shadows. Quotes Trivia * Clatyon F. Topaz's last name is named after the gemstone topaz, which is fitting given he is a diamond-based alien. * Clayton F. Topaz's middle name is currently unknown. * Clayton F. Topaz is one of the few alien antagonists to have a more human-sounding name. So much so, he doesn't really need to change it much for his human disguise. * Despite being completely made up of crystals, he has a ponytail. * Clayton F. Topaz's species name is "Diamondans". * In terms of design, he is based off of Chairman Drek from the first Ratchet & Clank game. * Clayton F. Topaz is one of the villains to have tried to publicly expose all of Shadowbloods instead of just one and almost come close to succeeding his goal. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased